


I see that look in your eyes.

by orphan_account



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Thoughts, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Please give me validation, Simon cowell is my daddy, What Have I Done, david is too, i beg for your love, like?? legit y'all where tf those fics at??, there are probably a few tags im missing out on but whatever lol, there isnt enough Damon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon has always rejected David, but what's really underneath all those denies?





	I see that look in your eyes.

_He liked him._

_He liked him too much for his own good._

_He shouldn't be liking this so much, it's wrong- it was unprofessional!_

_. . . ._

_but whenever he feels those large digits dig into his shoulders soothingly, working out all the tension in his muscles even as he tries to push it away, reject those soft touches that he spends so many nights remembering, cherishing it and loving it so deeply._

_even the feel of his rough palms on his clothes, thin fabric the only barrier to his own warm skin, tingling for the other man's warm, rough skin on his- he tries to stop wanting it, he tries so hard, but at late nights, those memories always come back._

_those silly lap dances that the larger man gives him, always bringing up an.. unwelcome guest down there as he can feel the other's larger chest lean into his body, dragging himself up Simon's body, leaving his clothes wrinkled and a red, deep tinge on his cheeks that never seem to leave, even as he tries to will it to._

_every time their eyes had met, either as a joke or a hidden comment, it had always made his heart feel all tingly and excited, just seeing those charmingly, sparkling soft brown eyes looking into his.. he had always wondered how he could resist it. _

_He always noticed those silent, smug looks he gave Simon, either whenever he had judged a contestant wrongly, or when that man was just trying to rub it in that he had been right about something, or just the fact he could get under Simon's skin._

_Hell, even those stripteases that the man would do- either from a contestant of the stage, or just because he had been feeling a little more dirty. _

_Whenever the man did those stripteases, he'd be distracted for the rest of the day, just thinking about the exposed skin, wishing he could run his hands along those muscles, bite at the soft skin, squeeze it to the point of mild pain.._

_even as days would pass since these moments, he would lay awake at night going back to those memories, feeling his heart get caught in his throat and his body tingling and warm._

_he knew it was wrong, but he had never been good at resisting these types of thoughts, hell, he was known to be blunt and honest with people! but, he hadn't thought that he would have to come in terms with.. lusting after a certain someone with himself, wouldn't it just be better if he ignored these thoughts?_

_no, even if he tried his best to, he knew he would succumb to those dirty, dirty thoughts, he was weak like that._

_He had always been weak when it came to him._

_He loved that cheeky, white smile that was shot his way, even as he put on the facade that he was annoyed or angry._

_what he wouldn't do for his fellow judge, he didn't even know._

_He knew he was in too deep here, but he couldn't control his emotions, and he knew that he had to come to terms with it, or else he'd be stuck with the pure hot jealously that flared inside his veins, each time he saw his judge's eyes on a more handsome or well built contestant._

_oh, who was he kidding?_

_he would always be jealous if those eyes weren't looking into his own,_

_he would always long and desire those moments when the man put his hands on his body, run his chocolate brown eyes up and down his form, just how Simon loved it._

_He enjoyed the man's attention on him, why would he dress in shirts with a long cleavage if it wasn't for those delicious, soft eyes on his body?_

_he hungered for all the attention that the man could give, _

_those chocolate brown eyes looking deeply and absentmindedly at him, everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

_those playful touches to his shoulders, face or thighs, _

_those sly, knowing smirks that always tinged his own cheeks pink._

_he wanted to be the other's everything._

_he wanted to be the only thing that the man would look at._

_He wanted to be the one who made the other's heart speed up, to make the man's skin tingle with anticipation and his body get warmer._

_he knew that wouldn't happen though, it was all just a joke, wasn't it?_

_a show for the audience, to entertain them all._

_It wasn't for him, he was just being hopeful._

_But that didn't change the fact that he was in love with David Walliams._

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think that there isn't enough fanfiction of these two, so me, being the self-indulgent little shit i am, wrote a fanfic! it's quite,, lazy, but i just wanted to do something for this ship.
> 
> ...  
and no one can change my mind that Simon loves David's attention.


End file.
